objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIAR
BFDIAR is the reboot of BFDIA. (not really) Contestants Tree.png Naily-2.png Saw 2.png 143px-Dora Mouth Closed.png 201px-Teardrop Idle.png Match'.png ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png Yellow Face pose.png 201px-Tennis Ball Idle.png ACWAGT Spongy Pose.png RFVP Ruby pose.png Strawberry..png Cuter Candle.png Pin (New BFCK Pose).png Nickel.png Needle.png 379px-Ice Cube Pose (1).png Golf Ball ML.png Gelatin 9.png ACWAGT Coiny Pose.png 200px-Book 8.png Bomby.png 168px-Flower 8.PNG ACWAGT Firey Pose.png Rocky Pose (1).png Fries 9.png|26th Place Episode 1 Golf Ball: Firey! Where have you been? Firey: Um...to the Firey Restaurant! Yep! Golf Ball: Really. Well, I guess you weren't the one who saved Leafy. Firey: ... Pencil: Do you think Speakerbox will come back, Pen? Pen: No...but I hope he does....for some reason I miss him. Pencil: IKR, it's so weird. (A speakerbox falls from the sky) Announcerette: Hello, I am Announcerette, Announcer's little sister. I am hosting BFDIAR or Battle For Dream Island Again Reboot. Pencil: Why is there reboot in the title-- Announcerette: So yeah, 26 contestants will compete. Let's see who my magical randomizer chose. TV: Ooh! Ooh! Can I show it! Announcerette: Yeah fine. *All unchosen contestants go to TLC/LOL* *intro* Announcerette: So yeah-- Match: Like, you say "so yeah" a lot. Announcerette: Well you say like too much. Strawberry: OMG like, she does not! Match: Like, thanks, person I don't know. Strawberry: Like, I'm Strawberry. Candle: And I'm like, Candle. Tree: Hi guys. Saw: DEATH WILL COME TO YOU ALL! HEHEHEHEHEHE! MWAHAHAHAHA! Nail: I hate this place! I need something to KILL! Ice Cube: Hi-- Nail: DIE! *Ice Cube gets smashed by Nail* Match: *Gasp* You monster! Announcerette: Don't worry I brought a MRC. Match: Wait where did Pencil go Announcerette: She wasn't chosen. Match: Like, no! Oh well I have Strawberry and Candle. *Fries cussing in the background* Flower: OMG! Fries stop cussing! Fries: @!$&*!@#)&!@#*@!(^&*$&^!*#$!^(*&%$#^@%*&! Announcerette: So yeah here are teams. TEAM ESPAÑOL Team Leader: Dora Pin Ice Cube Nickel Coiny Firey Gelatin Needle Teardrop Ruby Book Bomby Rocky TEAM CUTE BERRIES Team Leader: Strawberry Candle Match Flower Puffball Tree Naily Saw Yellow Face Tennis Ball Golf Ball Fries Spongy Announcerette: So yeah ur first challenge is to have all members jump into the water and not die. Firey: But-- Announcerette: Go! *Everyone jumps except Firey, Candle and Match* Announcerette: Firey, Candle and Match I don't care if you guys'll die, GO! *Pushes Firey, Candle and Match inside* TV: Survivors: ESPAÑOL - Dora, Pin, Ice Cube Cute Berries - Strawberry and Spongy Announcerette: So 3 vs 2 so Cute Berries is UFE. So yeah voters vote off one now! Oh yeah and anyone on Objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com, DON'T VOTE. Episode 2 Announcerette: CAKE AT STAKE. *intro* *cake at stake theme* Announcerette: So yeah today we got a lotta votes im too lazy to say how much, anyway, TV will show the likes and dislikes. # Strawberry # Tennis Ball # Puffball # Tree # Spongy # Match # Flower # Yellow Face # Naily # Golf Ball # Saw # Candle # Fries Strawberry: Like, OMG, I get a prize? What is it? :3 Announcerette: Your choice, immunity for you and four other people, or new makeup Strawberry: OMG like, I have enough makeup so the first one. I choose Candle my BFF plus she had the second-least likes so im worried about her, Flower she looks fabulous, Match she's also fabulous, and Puffball she's pretty. Announcerette: Ok so Strawberry, Candle, Flower, Match, and Puffball, with 272, 241, 280, 114, and 127 votes, you are all safe and get cake. So the actual first one safe is Tennis Ball with only 40 votes and then Tree with 51 votes. Tennis Ball: Yay. Tree: Yay! Announcerette: Yeah yeah, well next safe is Yellow Face with 81. Yellow Face: FINALLY! Announcerette: And now...the bottom 5 are Naily, Saw, Fries, Golf Ball, and Spongy. Naily: No! I NEED SOMETHING TO KILL! Saw: DIE ALL OF YOU! Fries: Shut up you guys! I'm the coolest! Golf Ball: How am I in the botom 5! Spongy: Nwo Im fwonna get eliminated... Announcerette: Well Golf Ball and Spongy are safe with 154 and 301 votes. And Saw is next with 314. Golf Ball: Yes! Spongy: Mwaaaaay! Saw: DEATH WILL HAVE MERCY ON YOU...FOR A DAY! Announcerette: One of you had like, 6039 votes the record and the other had 1082. And the one with 1082 is... Naily. Naily: YES! Fries: WHAT? NO! @^#%&!%^#%^&#@!%&!#@%&^ *Fries is sent to the LOL/TLC* Announcerette: So today da challenge is to be nice. I know boring challenge. Naily: I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR BEING WEAK! Announcerette: D: thats it Naily ur team loses. Strawberry: Like, seriously, Naily?!Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA